<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alarm Me! by Inky_minzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862594">Alarm Me!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy'>Inky_minzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Gay, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Swearing, Teenage Dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mask doesn't really like sticking his beak where it doesn't belong, especially when it concerns the relationship of his teammates... It just can't be helped that Aloha can be miserable, that Army is hot headed and Skull? He's the least of his problems, but that doesn't mean Mask doesn't think about him too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alarm Me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started as any other. A disaster. </p>
<p>"I'm just sayin'! I would've gotten to the tower if I'd just crossed the bridge!" </p>
<p>"Please, if you would listen, I think you would understand why you wouldn't have gotten anywhere near it to begin with! The enemy expects you to-'</p>
<p>"There you go again, you always think you know what's going to happen! Their charger was off, I could've made the push!" </p>
<p>"Does it matter? We won…"</p>
<p>"Of course it matters!" </p>
<p>Mask sank into his chair as the table erupted with discussion on whether or not Aloha should've been on the tower the final minute. They won for Cod's sake, why were they arguing? Army was trying to defend his decision in stopping Aloha, Aloha angered by this and running a tangent and Skull visibly irritated by his teammates. Mask just wanted to disappear. </p>
<p>"Y'know what? I'm going home!" Aloha finally concluded, pushing up from his seat and throwing down his iconic visor. As if things couldn't get more dramatic Aloha flipped Army off with red rage flushing his cheeks. Army stared unmoving, watching as Aloha stormed away. The exchange was observed carefully by Mask himself, just knowing there was more to the tension in Army's shoulders as Aloha got further and further away. Even in the distance he could see Aloha bow his head and rake his hand down his face. Whatever it was, Mask couldn't help but be suspicious when Army blinked back in awareness and cleared his throat, "That concludes today's meeting then."</p>
<p>Uncharacteristically brash, Army was out of his chair without tucking it back into the table and walked away without a proper 'goodbye' to the remainder of the S4. The only thing throwing Mask off was his retreat in the opposite direction of Aloha. </p>
<p>A heavy silence settled until Army was out of sight, "Wanna go get lunch?" </p>
<p>Mask glaces at Skull, who he sees to be exhausted. His eyes half lidded and if he had eyebrows, Mask was sure they'd be scrunched up in thought. The only other indication he was uncomfortable being the subtle clenching and unclenching of his jaw through the fabric of his bandana. Mask was willing to humour him, "Sure." </p>
<p>Skull stood and Mask followed as he was led further into the Square. There weren't many options for them unfortunately, but Skull led them into a coffee place beside Deca Tower. Mask inhaled the filtered air of his gas mask and was content in the subtle scent of coffee beans, soothing him into following Skull blindly and not even reacting to being ordered for. </p>
<p>If he was surprised that Skull knew his order, he didn't show it. </p>
<p>Once they were both seated Mask folded his arms and decided he would take a short nap until their food arrived. Except Skull was calling for his attention. Mask wanted to be annoyed, but he wasn't. Couldn't be annoyed at Skull, but he feigned it by glaring at him. Skull made no comment about the lack of heat in his gaze, but instead tilted his head in amusement as if to say, 'Like you could be.' Mask tried not letting that familiarity warm his heart. </p>
<p>"Aloha and Army… Did something happen between them?" Skull forced out slowly, allowing Mask to digest the question and mull over an answer.</p>
<p>"If you know anything." Skull added after a pause. This gave Mask the opportunity to lie, that he didn't know. It wasn't as if he did know, though he's observed enough that he try. Skull most likely didn't want to know to begin with, so Mask shrugged. "Maybe." </p>
<p>Skull nodded and the line of conversation ended there, only moments from their food arriving. Mask ignored Skull throughout their meal, though their silences were always comfortable. Mask could never decide if he liked this. Just the mutual agreement they seem to share when together to find it not necessary to speak. </p>
<p>They finished. Skull payed. Mask pretended not to care. </p>
<p>
  <strong>_____</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He doesn't know what he expected opening his apartment door that morning. </p>
<p>"I need advice." </p>
<p>Mask blinked down at Aloha. Firstly, advice on what? Secondly, why Mask? Third, how did Aloha get his address? </p>
<p>They stared at each other, Mask's sleep muddled mind kicking awake when he noticed Aloha's disheveled appearance, the bag swung over his shoulders and the defeated look in his eyes that made Mask think twice about rejecting him. If Aloha were to start crying, Mask would be left with no other option but leave the door open in invitation and retreat back into his dark apartment. </p>
<p>Which he did, because tears were being threatened here and he was tired. </p>
<p>Glancing over his shoulder Mask watched Aloha trip toward him as he simultaneously kicked his shoes off at the entrance and closed the door. He looked up at Mask sheepishly and smiled. Mask frowned at that smile. It didn't irritate him as it always does. Sighing and deciding he couldn't handle this at the moment Mask gestured for Aloha to follow him down the hall into a single bedroom. </p>
<p>"It's seven, you look like shit. I am shit in the morning and you look like you needed somewhere to go." He motions to the bag awkwardly. "Get some rest and we'll talk later." Mask grunted, rubbing his sleepy expression so he could scowl at Aloha. He just now noticed he wasn't wearing his gas mask. </p>
<p>Pink eyes widened comically at the offer, Aloha taking in the bedroom with a tremendously awed look before acknowledging Mask. "Yeah, I… Thanks." He choked. Mask didn't want to deal with crying. </p>
<p>"I never use my bed, just go ahead." Mask huffed, moving out of the room and hearing a zipper, Aloha's bag, before he was in his living room. He collapsed back into the sofa, unhappy its earlier warmth wasn't there. </p>
<p>It was maybe ten when Mask woke up, blinking dazedly up at the ceiling. He laid there maybe for another hour when a face came into his vision. He glared at Aloha's cheeky smile. Now that was the smile that irritated him. The genuine one. </p>
<p>"Morning." Singsonged Aloha in greeting. Mask smacked the air, scaring Aloha back from possibly being swatted and Mask sat up to blindly reach between the sofa cushions before pulling out his gas mask. Aloha watched with amusement as Mask settled his namesake on his face and glanced at Aloha, daring the other to comment. </p>
<p>For once he chose the smart decision and playfully zipped his mouth shut. </p>
<p>"Now then, why are you here." Mask droned. </p>
<p>Aloha winced, "I just… Needed to talk to someone. And your apartment was nearby!" The pink teen rushed. </p>
<p>Mask blinked. </p>
<p>"About-'</p>
<p>"Army."</p>
<p>"Yeah, Army- wAIT I didn't even finish!"</p>
<p>"Didn't have to. I know."</p>
<p>"You do..?"</p>
<p>Mask waved his hand dismissively, "Well, no, not really." Aloha paused at this, and then in a small voice, "Why?"</p>
<p>Why? Mask… Sighs. "I'm making coffee."</p>
<p>Aloha waits and when it's obvious Mask isn't going to add to anything, the pink tentacled teen made an attempt at a smile. "Milk and three sugar." Cyan eyes rolled, predictable he thought, but he grunted in confirmation and found his way into his kitchen. It served some much needed time away from Aloha and to gather his thoughts..</p>
<p>"You and Army… You guys fight all the time, but something has changed." Mask noted, reentering his living room to see Aloha is sitting on his couch. His leg jumps anxiously and he reaches hesitantly for the cup Mask offers him. "Has it?" He mumbles guiltily and if that doesn't speak volumes, then Mask doesn't know what he's talking about.</p>
<p>"Advice, you wanted? Maybe you should've asked Team Blue, or Rider. Not exactly a role model here." Mask snorts and unceremoniously tosses himself beside Aloha. The partying teen doesn't move away from Mask and he settles into the cyan teen's side. Aloha had always been a sucker for physical contact and despite Mask feeling his tentacles on end, he didn't move away. </p>
<p>Regaining himself, Aloha took a slow sip of his coffee, which must've been too hot if him pulling away immediately wasn't indication enough. He slumps further into Mask and clutches the ceramic cup. "Thanks."</p>
<p>"Don't mention it. Seriously." Mask wheezes, adjusting his mask with one hand and nursing his hot chocolate with the other. He doesn't drink coffe. </p>
<p>"I just think I screwed up." Aloha groans, rubbing his eyes where Mask had failed to see them red. Like he had been crying. Mask tries moving away, already uncomfortable with the situation. Aloha doesn't stop him and waves apologetically. "Do you do that?"</p>
<p>"Do what?" Mask snaps, shoulders hunching inwardly. Aloha's eyes widen, "Shit, no, sorry. Not what I meant! Um. No, this doesn't sound any better… Do you fuck up?"</p>
<p>"Thought you said screw up."</p>
<p>"It's the exact same thing."</p>
<p>Mask doesn't answer. The silence speaks for itself and he does his best to relax his defensive posture. It was just like him to get worked up when Aloha had come to him for help. </p>
<p>"Sorry." Aloha says again before sipping his coffee. He's most likely burning himself but doesn't complain and Mask stares. </p>
<p>"I'll go. Just, staying with Team Pink wasn't helping and I don't really have a lot of friends-'</p>
<p>The cyan coloured teen punches Aloha's shoulder. "Stop that. Just… Fine. I'm not much help to begin with, but whatever." He shrugs and Aloha looks grateful, goes as far to attempt to hug him. Keyword attempt because Mask rather die than ever go soft on Aloha.</p>
<p>Aloha laughs, "Thank you." Mask can't handle the sincerity and goes into his room to retrieve Aloha's bag and throw it at his head.</p>
<p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After that, Aloha showing up at his apartment becomes… Nearly routine. Oh, did he mention that Aloha and Army arguing is also routine? </p>
<p>It's another S4 meeting that barrels into disaster. This time because Army had been pushed by the other team into the water. It happens, it's a battle. But Aloha is uncharacteristically upset about this and Mask at that point had zoned out. When it's over, Army is quick to end the meeting and gather his things to leave. Aloha stops him.</p>
<p>"Oh boy." Mask sighs, head making an audible 'thud' against the table and he vaguely sees Skull glance at him in mild concern. </p>
<p>"Let go, Aloha. I won't repeat myself." Army looks livid, glaring actual fire at the point of contact. Aloha's hand tightens around the other teen's wrist. "No, it's not fair. You don't even care about how I feel!"</p>
<p>"Why does it matter!?" Army growls, shaking Aloha off and running away. Mask watches in slow motion as tears bead at Aloha's eyes before he runs off as well. Opposite direction. </p>
<p>Mask has a feeling he'll see Aloha visit him again. </p>
<p>"Wanna go get lunch?" Skull adds. Cyan eyes blink lazily into purple. "Nah." Is all he grumbles, but Skull doesn't look offended. "Want to walk home?" He tries instead. Mask doesn't understand why Skull wants to prolong their time together. Despite the unease in his stomach, he can also feel his heart thrum in anticipation. But for what? </p>
<p>In the end he grunts a half assed response and Skull, bandana tied around his neck, grins at him with teeth. Mask had always liked Skull's elongated fangs. </p>
<p>The walk is relatively silent and at some point both teens were walking side by side, close enough to occasionally brush hands but pretend like it had been an accident. </p>
<p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"He's infuriating!" Aloha screeches, suffocating Mask's favourite pillow in his arms. The cyan teen feels his lips twitch, maybe into a smile but he forces it down because his namesake was missing from his face. </p>
<p>"What'd he do?" Mask drawls, feining interest when in reality he looked like he didn't care, but he cared. Contradicting 101. </p>
<p>"He always worries about me, but I can't worry about him? That's so hypocritical of him!"</p>
<p>"You know what that word means?"</p>
<p>"Fuck. Off." Aloha growls and Mask raises his hands in a placating motion. "Why not just talk?" Aloha scoffs, "Have you met us?" Mask mulls over an appropriate answer. He shrugs, for lack of one.</p>
<p>"Fair enough."</p>
<p>Aloha groans and buries his head in a pillow, "I hate him." Lie number one. "He doesn't even care." Lie number two. "Maybe I'm just not…" </p>
<p>"Stop it." Mask scowls, it shuts Aloha right up. "What if I talk… To him?" Mask asks and if this isn't what instant regret feels like, then he doesn't know what is. There's stars in Aloha's eyes and Mask barely gets away from getting hugged.</p>
<p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>This isn't awkward at all.</p>
<p>Before an argument starts, Mask fed up, asks Army to follow him. The orange tentacled teen looked surprised, because it isn't like Mask to intervene. His mouth was agape and he stared from Mask, to Aloha, then back and forth. Mask rolled his eyes, "C'mon." And he doesn't wait. </p>
<p>"Is something the matter, Mask?" Army asks, he doesn't hide the nervousness in his tone. And he doesn't subtly glance back at Aloha, who tries to talk to Skull. Albeit it crashes and burns because Skull only stares at Mask. A shiver runs up the cyan teen's back. </p>
<p>"You tell me." He grunts, glaring at Army and when they're finally far away enough that he can't see, Aloha or Skull, he turns around. "What's with you and Aloha?"</p>
<p>Army spluttered, obviously not expecting this. Mask raises an unimpressed brow, "You two are too obvious, save me the embarrassment of explaining it." </p>
<p>"We don't- we aren't!?" Army looks defeated, ashamed, maybe angry but not at someone. Maybe at himself. Mask adjusts the filter on his mask and continues walking. Army doesn't hesitate to follow. </p>
<p>"Did Aloha say something?" Army asks, this time he just sounds small. Mask doesn't look over his shoulder, "Problem?"</p>
<p>"No." Came the immediate response. </p>
<p>"Good. Now stop making him cry, it's gettin' annoying seeing you two dance around this and we're a team." Mask doesn't stop walking and eventually Army does. </p>
<p>Afterwards it's just him, walking home because the S4 meeting was over and Aloha and Army would walk in seperate directions. Again. </p>
<p>His Squid phone goes off and he considers ignoring it, but he spends all his time on it and this might just be important. And it is. Or maybe Mask wants it to be, because Skull is texting him about the day and if he wants to switch plans, go out for lunch. </p>
<p>Mask changes directions and texts back. Lunch sounds nice. </p>
<p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Him and Aloha still hang out sometimes, but Aloha's visits have gone from 'pity party' to just plain stopping by whenever he felt like it. Mask had tried to put a stop to it, because it was pointless if all they would do was lounge around, but Aloha made a good point. They've been lounging around from the start. </p>
<p>Begrudgingly Mask allows it and they… Hang out. He's only tolerating it because Aloha brings him snacks. That's the only reason. But he's also grown a little fond of the party animal. Just not enough to admit it, convey it or treat Aloha any different. </p>
<p>Unsurprisingly Aloha doesn't mind and pops a gummy bear into his mouth before offering the bag to Mask. He takes it greedily without the intention of returning it and shovels a handful underneath his mask. Pink eyes roll, "That's disgusting."</p>
<p>Mask gives him a 'do I look like I care?' look and moves his namesake aside so he can eat properly. It wasn't because he was being considerate, the mask itself is just uncomfortable sometimes. Despite that Aloha smiles at him gratefully. </p>
<p>"I think Army and I will go on a date." Aloha chirped, digging a hand into his bag to pull out a bag of chips. Mask will steal that also, once it's offered to him. </p>
<p>"Oh?" He snorts. There's been multiple developments besides cyan and pink spending time together. Like the rebuilt relationship between his teammates. Aloha never did tell him the full details, just that he and Army had a falling out and were fixing it. Or working better together. </p>
<p>The concept of a relationship is something Mask had never pondered, so he couldn't ever offer Aloha the appropriate advice. Somehow he had still cheered Aloha up, albeit only because the other teen wouldn't stop coming to him for help. What made Aloha think he'd be any good at all this relationship crap?</p>
<p>"How are you and Skull?" Aloha asked all of a sudden. Mask coughed unexpectedly, fist to his chest because he'd nearly choked on his candy. Aloha laughed at him, like that hadn't been his fault.</p>
<p>"What about us?" Mask recovered, glaring at Aloha suspiciously. Aloha smirked at him, like he was clued in on something that Mask wasn't. "Don't play dumb! If Army and I are so obvious, then you guys are just a fact." </p>
<p>A fact? Did Mask hear that right? Was Aloha insinuating that he and Skull-</p>
<p>"We're not like you and Army." Mask mumbled, hoping that answers Aloha's question. Knowing him, it didn't. Maybe Mask should've been more forceful, more convincing and specific, because Aloha wouldn't drop it. </p>
<p>It just seemed to blow up and suddenly Mask was being offered advice for a relationship that didn't even exist. This was ridiculous and he was just not having it. So he kicked Aloha out of his apartment and insisted very stubbornly, that he and Skull didn't have anything. </p>
<p>And he wasn't bothered by that. </p>
<p>No sir. </p>
<p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The meeting is cancelled today because Army is sick, bad curry apparently. The way Aloha frets and simultaneously insults the orange teen's cooking is a bit amusing, especially when Aloha declares he will go take care of him. Nurse Aloha sounds like a headache and definitely not what Army needs, but Mask doesn't stop Aloha. </p>
<p>So it's just him and Skull. </p>
<p>Mask immediately dives for his phone, it's a welcome distraction and he recently downloaded a new game. Just as the loading screen pops up, he hears Skull move, probably to leave. </p>
<p>"Wanna go get lunch?" </p>
<p>The masked teen groans inwardly, he should've expected this. The closes the app on his phone and turns it off before facing Skull. He felt… Awkward. Especially after having that conversation with Aloha a couple nights ago. </p>
<p>Skull stares at him intently, like he was riding on Mask's response being 'yes'. Mask looked away and shrugged, "Sure." </p>
<p>Before he's out of the chair, Skull is by his side, taking his hand without asking, or not expecting rejection and pulling him toward that same coffee place. Mask doesn't complain, readjusts their hold and walks calmly, albeit he's burning beneath his namesake. </p>
<p>They weren't like Aloha and Army, they just were themselves. So no words were exchanged and Mask could tell that Skull smiled beneath his bandana. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time no see!? Thank you for reading, to anyone new or anyone that knows me, has read my works and gone as far as leaving kudos or commenting, Cod I love you! And I'm so sorry for being away. Motivation is hard to come across, but I still love splatoon and more importantly I love these four idiots. Really wish I could make up for lost time, but I get distracted and "Alarm Me!" Has been here for awhile, so you can tell I might've worked on certain parts more then others. Hope to improve that, ah, but thank you for reading regardless. Missed you guys, and I've missed positing. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>